


A Reunion

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: Lillie's been gone to Kanto for four years, but Moon hasn't been able to let go of the memories of their time together. When she finally returns to Alola, Moon isn't going to miss her chance to say what's been on her mind.





	

Four years.

It was four years ago that Lillie left for Kanto. Over two hundred weeks. Over fourteen hundred days. Not that Moon was counting, or anything.

She told herself that it was normal to still be thinking about that time of her life so much since then. After all, Moon, Lillie, and Hau had been on the adventure of a lifetime. Completing the island challenge, saving the world, becoming the first Alolan champion, defeating a criminal organization and exposing the darkness at the heart of another… how could she not always be thinking about it?

If she were being more honest with herself though, like in the little pieces she let slip in her letters to Lillie, the small things stuck with her more than any of that. Things like how she spoke softly and sweetly to Moon and her Pokemon. Like the look of determination on Lillie’s face or the Z-pose she struck regardless of what trials the world threw at her. Like the way she looked at Moon under the stars when the rain had stopped on Exeggcutor Island, or when they watched the fireworks in Iki village.

If she were being completely honest with herself, no matter how much she tried to tell herself that it was nothing other than a silly kid crush, she could never stop thinking about Lillie, the way she impacted her life, and the way she had grown both on Moon’s journey and her own.

And in a few hours, her ship would be arriving at the Melemele marina.

Moon frantically searched through her closet, making frustrated noises before throwing clothes to the side. She wanted to find the perfect outfit. She wanted to find the perfect words. She wanted the moment to be perfect.

_It’s been four years… what would she even think? Did she even feel the same way as you? Did she ever?_

Moon pushed the questions from her mind. As silly as it was, after so long, she needed to at least know if they had shared something more than friendship, and even though they had wrote letters and occasionally chatted on the phone when Lillie made it to a pokemon centre, after spending most of their goodbyes in stunned silence Moon was not going to miss her chance to say something this time.

Checking the time on her pokedex, Moon panicked, immediately grabbing a purple skirt and halter top from her closet, quickly changing into them before writing a note for her mom. With that, she grabbed her trainer’s bag and headed out the door. If she was going to tell Lillie how she really felt, she wasn’t going to be late.

\--

“This is going to be so cool!” Hau was practically bouncing on his feet at the harbor, his signature grin plastered on his face. The ship was just pulling in as he spoke. “It’ll be just like old times! I wonder if she’d be up for a battle? I really want to see some of those Kanto pokemon in action!”

“Maybe give her a chance to at least unpack, cousin,” Professor Kukui said with a chuckle. “It’s a pretty long trip here from Kanto.”

Hau looked disappointed for a moment, before lighting up again. “She’s probably really hungry then! We should grab some malasadas! I bet she hasn’t had one of those in a long time.”

Moon just grinned. Hau’s cheerfulness was one of the biggest reasons she thought of him like a brother, and right now it was the only thing stopping her from being a nervous, emotional wreck. It was a welcome distraction from having to figure out how she was going to tell her something four years overdue.

Before long, the ship was beginning to disembark. A steady stream of tourists and a handful of locals came down the ramp, some immediately paging for pokemon rides, and other meeting with family or loved ones. Moon looked wistfully at two women who were locked in a passionate embrace.

Then there she was.

She had always been tall, but now Lillie stood almost a full head above most of the crowd. That aside, she was just as Moon had remembered her; clad all in white, long blond hair, and a nervous yet sweet smile. Moon felt overwhelmed with emotion, as though her heart was going to jump out of her throat at the mere sight of her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Hau’s shout. “LILLIE!” She had scarcely gotten onto the dock before Hau pulled her into a hug, lifting her up and swinging her around. “Welcome back, cousin!”

Lillie giggled. “Hau! It’s so good to see you again!”

Hau grinned. “Oh man! You have to tell me all about Kanto! The pokemon, the battles, and the food! Is it good?”

“Hey, let her get settled!” Kukui interjected. “It’s great to have you back, Lillie! The lab just isn’t the same without you.”

“Professor!” Lillie ran up to him and gave him a hug. “I’m so happy you’re here. Is Professor Burnet around or-“

“I figured we could surprise the Missus,” said Kukui. “I just know she’ll be so fired up to see you!”

Moon just watched her for a time, letting Kukui and Hau give her a true Alolan welcome. She felt her throat tighten; how do you welcome back someone who’s never left your thoughts for so long?

She swore she saw Lillie’s eyes light up as she finally turned to face her. “Moon!”

She waved weakly, words escaping her. Lillie seemed to understand and just approached her, arms outstretched. Moon ran into her arms. The tears flowed freely as Moon clung tightly to Lillie, her face buried in her shoulder. “I missed you so much.”

“I-i missed you too,” she heard Lillie sniffle.

“Hey…”

Moon turned her head back at the sound of Hau’s voice some time later. He was smiling softly.

“Me and the professor will meet you at the malasada shop. We’ll wait for you, so they’re nice and fresh!”

“Take all the time you need,” Kukui added.

“Thank you,” Moon said, taking a moment to gather her composure.

“No problem! See you there!”

With that, the two left the marina, leaving Lillie and Moon to themselves for a moment. Moon struggled to think of something to say. “So, um… how was Kanto?

“It was… it was good! The people were so nice, and there were some beautiful places, and I might have a way to help mother, too!” Lillie began. “But it was hard not having you there… it was scary and overwhelming sometimes.”

“You still did it, though,” said Moon, tilting her head up to face Lillie.

“I did,” Lillie smiled. “I had my Z-power to help me!”

Moon wiped the tears from her eyes, and couldn’t help but giggle at the endearingly awkward Z-pose she struck. She still felt her heart melt just the slightest bit at the sight of it. “I bet you’ve become an amazing trainer, Lillie.”

“Oh Moon, I think I understand even more what it must have been like for you and your pokemon on your island challenge. I used to hate battling so much, but there’s something so special about the bond that develops between you,” said Lillie. “I can’t wait to show my new friends to everyone!”

“I bet!” Moon added. “I know how much my pokemon have missed you too. One especially,” she said, patting her bag.

Lillie’s eyes widened. “N-nebby?!”

Moon nodded. “They’re in the pokeball so they don’t start a panic at the marina, but I know they’re waiting to see you.”

Lillie smiled that radiant smile of hers, the one Moon always wanted to protect, and then started heading in the direction of the malasada shop. “I bet Nebby’s hungry too! Oh, I can’t wait to tell them everything!

Before Lillie could get too far away, she spoke. “Lillie,” Moon took a deep breath. “Before we go, there’s something I-I need to tell you. And it can’t wait any longer.”

Lillie looked a bit flustered. “Moon? Is everything okay?”

Another deep breath. This was a lot harder than practicing to Decidueye. “Back on my island challenge, when we traveled together, I started to like you.”

Lillie’s cheeks were tinged with pink at Moon’s words. “Well, I l-liked you too. you were the best friend I could have ever asked for.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Moon blurted out, painfully aware of how loud she had said that, as well as how it must have sounded to Lillie, who looked taken aback. “You were so sweet and caring and never gave up no matter how scared you were, and so, so beautiful,” she explained, talking at a mile a minute. “It was different than just liking you as a friend, and I guess more than that?”

Lillie’s hand clasped over her mouth, her blush changing from pink to red. She was completely silent.

“There were times when it seemed like maybe you thought the same and that you were going to say so, but didn’t, and I wondered if you ever felt the same, or even if you still did, because maybe I still kind of do… have those feelings?” Moon trailed off, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. _So much for the perfect words._

The silence hung in the air for a moment, and Moon felt her stomach twisting itself into knots with anticipation. The questions and doubts started to fill her mind again. _Did I really just read too much into things? What was I thinking telling her like that right after she got off of the boat? It’s stupid to think she’d still feel the same._

Finally, that familiar look of determination flashed across Lillie’s face. “Moon… of course I felt the same! You were brave, determined, pretty… I-I was just scared, and I didn’t know if you even liked me in that way. I didn’t say anything in the letters because I thought you’d think it’d be silly for me to be thinking about you like that after so long. I still do, too.”

Moon felt like she was going to burst with happiness. She didn’t think it was impossible that Lillie would feel the same way she did after so long, but hearing it for herself felt _amazing_. She stepped closer to Lillie, her familiar scent filling Moon’s nostrils. “That’s great! So, does this mean…”

Lillie smiled, her face still bright red. “I was going to ask you.”

Moon felt herself shivering with anticipation. She had climbed to the top of Mount Lanakila, but had no idea what she was supposed to do now. Going with her instincts, she slowly inched her hand towards Lillie’s, her fingers brushing against hers. “Is this okay?”

Lillie froze for a moment, before entwining her fingers with Moon’s and smiling. “It’s okay.”

Moon giggled, and gave Lillie’s hand a little squeeze. Years had passed, and it still felt just as wonderful as she imagined it. Then, she felt Lillie hold on to her other hand, and lean in closer.

Lillie’s eyes were fixed directly on hers. “C-can I kiss you?”

Moon said nothing in response, and just tilted her head up to kiss her. It didn’t go nearly as smoothly as Moon imagined it.  Lillie was softer than she had ever dreamed, but Moon bumped noses with her, and neither had any idea what to do other than press their lips together. As far as Moon was concerned though, it was with Lillie, and that was enough.

The two girls giggled and hugged each other close after breaking apart. She felt joyous, exhilarated, giddy. Her dream of four years had finally come true, and she couldn’t possibly be happier.

Lillie smiled, and rested her forehead against Moon’s. “I’m so glad I got to meet you.”

Moon closed her eyes. “Me too.”

“I guess we have one more thing to tell Nebby and the others,” Lillie giggled.

Keeping a firm, loving grasp on Lillie’s hand, Moon led her to the city. “Let’s not keep them waiting.”


End file.
